


死神与少年

by Katyaonthecliff (Bluefarewell)



Series: 私人生活场景 [4]
Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze, Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefarewell/pseuds/Katyaonthecliff
Summary: 安灼拉，以及与死神有关的记忆。





	死神与少年

安灼拉第一次见到死神时是在七岁。

他不知道父亲是什么样子，死亡在孩子来得及有记忆前带走了他的双亲。他们指定年幼的安灼拉先生唯一的亲人——他的伯父做孩子的监护人。这位先生年迈体弱，无力再承担教育幼童的责任，于是，脾气乖僻的老绅士把他托付给一位家庭教师。因着死神的缘故，安灼拉的童年在一所近似苦修士的居所中度过。一位沉默寡言、终日身着黑衣的家庭教师是他唯一的陪伴，他曾经是教士。

人们说，他是一个红党，满脑子恐怖的思想。又说他曾经投票处死国王，是93年的幽灵复活在人间。因此，他不能见阳光，只能待在南部乡间的那座阴暗城堡里，蛊惑孩子与老人。因此，人人都惧怕他。

惟有这个孩子不怕。他沉默地听着，他的老师教他荷马与埃斯库罗斯，西塞罗与卢克莱修。有时，他也会说起那阴云密布的年代，和那灾难前曾被人们想象的光芒。一切的希望与哀呼，欢乐与谩骂，悲痛与恐怖，化为无法令人辨清面目的词语——“法兰西革命”。

他说，在憎恨革命的人们口中，天上降下血雨，幽灵成群起舞，把一切都变成了死亡的盛典。

安灼拉，像他多年以后仍然保持的习惯那样，严肃而安静地皱起眉，他想象这个画面，却怪异地陌生。

然后他听到了那个声音。死神说：他们错了。

为什么？

我所爱的不是人间的庆典，而是革命本身。她献上祭品，为我的胜利。

你是谁？男孩问。他有着不似常人的美，但没有一丝温度。

我们还会见面的。

 

 

在安灼拉十五岁时，那个影子又一次出现。

夏季尚未开始，他在学校接到一封言辞委婉的信：人们告诉他，他的伯父时日无多，作为他唯一的亲人，请安灼拉先生尽快赶回。

他照做了，尽管他从未真正理解过这位沉默的老人。伯父的轮廓与他并不相似，冷峻得像用刀刻出的脉络，他的眼睛已近乎全盲，他的记忆也时常混淆。偶尔，他回到家里向这位监护人报告自己的学习情况，他却大吼大叫让周围人把这个从未见过的野小子赶出去。老人时而愤怒时而蛮横地对待年迈的仆役，但他们却从未想过离开他。

他走近伯父，沉默地向他行了礼。老人枯槁如浮木，他睁开眼睛，眼里却透出稀少的清澈的光芒。那时的安灼拉还不知道这意味着什么。

我的孩子，老人说，我快死了。从此以后，你是我们家族仅有的男人了。

我希望您能恢复健康。少年说。

别再言说不可能之事，孩子。从今以后，你便自由了。去享受你的自由吧。

如果我的自由要以您的死亡作为代价，那么它便不是自由了。

年迈的老人用一种古怪而意味深长的眼光看着眼前的少年，他年轻得不可思议，却以惊人的速度在成长，黑暗中他的金发燃烧着模糊的光泽，身影仿佛一位美丽却令人惧怕的神。

去吧，孩子。他最后说，让我一个人待一会儿。

在安灼拉即将走出房门之时，他看到了那个影子，与他记忆中一般无二，黑衣的死神倨傲地躬下身来，吻了老人的额头。

你要做什么？他问。

你会明白的。死神说，这是我的赠礼，它是对生命一视同仁的方式。

这样，他便不会死吗？

不。但我会给他自由。从此以后，他不会再受折磨，去一个更好的地方。

少年带着戒备的眼神看着他。

你无法给他自由，他说，正如他不能宣称给我自由。自由不是廉价的赠物。

死神的目光似乎穿透他的心脏，在那里留下他初次的印记。最后，他笑了。

但你无能为力。凡人都会收到这份赠礼。我说过，我是公平的。

我拒绝。年轻的安灼拉说。

静默中死神的身影消失不见，耳畔传来冰冷的回声。你叔父说得没错，他大笑，你确实是热爱不可能之事的孩子。

一股来由不明的愤怒令他烦闷不已，他觉得自己的双手与心脏都滚烫无比，在别人看不到的地方，安灼拉握紧了拳头。

从此以后，他不曾亲吻过别人。

 

 

在大学里，安灼拉几乎忘记了死神，他有了一群朋友，他们处处是那个人的反义词——青春、欢愉与热情。即使寡言如安灼拉，有人说，在他们身边，也像是在微笑。

格朗泰尔除外，那人的陪伴——不管有意或无意——从未称得上令人愉快，他的言语悲观而尖刻，带着某种他不理解的幽默。有时，他令安灼拉想起已远去的记忆，格格不入，却无法逃避。

有一天他信步经过河畔，人群在喧嚷，很快又复归沉寂。若李说过那里是停尸所，医学生、流浪汉、诈骗犯和不得志的艺术家时常出没的地方。在快步走过的路人与带着好奇表情的旁观者中，他看到了格朗泰尔。

那人以一种惊人的耐心坐在橱窗前的铺路石上涂抹什么，手边有酒滴落，渗入他毫无章法的纸张，像血痕。上面的图案是以炭笔胡乱涂抹的一张脸孔，一个年迈的妇人。她并不美丽，如果曾经美丽过，也已经是遥远的记忆。如今她的头颅枯槁而冷漠地倚在一旁，额上是深如刀刻的纹理，歪斜的嘴唇露出的像是嘲讽。

这是谁？ 

一位母亲。格朗泰尔说。

是你认识的人？

她一辈子五分之四的时间像我一样，始终在用酒精淹死自己的途中，另外五分之一用来打骂她女儿，然后挥霍她做女工赚来的那点工钱。她每天挣不到几个法郎，转头就被这个妇人拿去换酒喝了，周而往复，直到今天。我知道她女儿，一个漂亮姑娘。

安灼拉不发一语，凝视着那张已被摧残的脸，蓝色的眼眸中浓雾弥漫。

有一天她女儿彻夜未归，于是她摸黑出门，跳进了塞纳河，直到被捞尸体的人找到。这种天气，他们开的价钱不低。

那双蓝眼睛投向橱窗里已经变得无法辨认的尸骸，想着死神是否也会给她一个吻。

你画了她。

我不是同情她。

他缓慢地摇了摇头。

安灼拉，格朗泰尔嘲讽地说，你不理解。你拥有勇气，足可蔑视死亡。但那些被苦难压垮、在重压之下堕落的人，他们渴求与死神的交易。

他们付出了生命的代价，却得不到什么。

他们贱卖自己的生命，因为那里面没有欢愉。一时沉眠换一世安宁。有时候，他们错觉世上还有希望，生命还可以忍受，便选择缓刑。所以他们在杯中沉醉，死神的伙伴是酒。

你总在醉生梦死，是因为你也抱着这样的想法吗？

不。终日酣醉的人说，我渴望能抗拒他。

 

 

后来，他只与公白飞谈论过此事。即使对于像火焰般燃烧的人来说，公白飞的思想，也是拂晓时的晨光。

你认为有死神存在吗，我的朋友？

公白飞像往常一样思索了几秒，温和地说：我不否认这样的可能。

他记得，在一场波及整座城市的瘟疫席卷过古老的巴黎时，他的朋友几乎出现在每一个对抗它的地方，ABC的朋友们每日都去帮他。在那段时间，安灼拉见到了公白飞此生最疲倦的模样。

你怎样看待他？

我无法认为自己胜于他，年轻的医学生微笑中有一丝苦涩。我能做的——不过是延缓人们前去他座下的步伐。

但他们不会停止。

是的，我的朋友。公白飞说，但人们畏惧死亡，甚于畏惧最古老的仇敌。也许有一天，这场斗争终会取得胜利。

 

 

六月如期而至，在天气与周围的一切都逐渐变得难以忍受时，他的朋友们在享受最后的欢庆。古费拉克带来一切：夜晚、舞步与酒。安灼拉是个滴酒不沾的人，而那一天，他感受到年轻的热力在血脉中化开，如同最激烈的酒精主宰最庄严的神智。一切都安静时，热安将酒杯举过头顶，用庄严的语调宣告：致革命。

致共和。

致自由。

致我们的友谊，弗以伊说，和胜利。

所有的酒杯都陆续碰在一起，即使最轻佻的人此时也变得庄重起来。安灼拉静静地看着这一切，那是他童年时代聆听自己的老师时常露出的神情，聚精会神，仿佛灵魂沉浸在更远的世界里。青年们离开坐席，三三两两在黑暗中开始最后的舞步。但他拒绝跳舞。他的伙伴对此早已熟稔。闭上眼睛，死神的气息从发际吹拂而过。

沉默的孩子，你本应将最醇的酒献给死亡。惟有我，能带给你和你的朋友虚无的荣耀。

在每一个与革命有关的时刻，你都是这么说。安灼拉回答，惊异于自己对这个阴影般的男子和他甜言蜜语的习以为常。

你希望我的朋友们爱你，但他们都爱自由甚于死亡。

多诱人的词。死神笑道，但我就是自由，我就是爱。

金发的死神抚上没有舞伴的青年过分挺拔的腰身，引领他从座椅上站起，感受到一阵不易察觉的颤抖。在舞步中，他稚拙如处子，他的表情与死亡一样冰凉，即使笼罩着阴影，仍然美得令人心痛。

你尚未发现爱的真相。许多人爱你，但你不曾付以回应，因为你早已习惯我的气息。回答吧，我的孩子。一样将所有欢愉拒之门外，接受我的爱和他们的爱有什么区别？

现在不是一个可以谈及爱的场合。你应当清楚。如果人们尊崇爱，那么他们一定憎恨你。

不，他们渴望我。你知道那诱人谎言背后的真相。自由、平等、博爱——或者死亡。即使最崇高的理想，它的同义词仍由我决定。既然祈求一个更安全的地方，那为何还要这样大费周章？只要投入我的怀抱。只要你说愿意。

是你呼唤了爱的名字，不是她追逐你。我不需要你。

哦，你会的。你有没有想过，亲爱的，为何我会在你身边？

安灼拉望向他，死神的邀约是没有尽头的深渊，他的光环藏在暗处眼不能见，他的步伐飘忽不定，他的声音中全是谎言，但他的诱惑如影随形。只有他，能在沉默的黑夜与他分享最后一支舞。周遭疯狂的欲望不断向上攀升之时，死神走过，那永恒的阴影，一抹嘲笑浮现唇间。在他双眼企及的地方，有着独一清晰的结局。

死亡。无数的死亡。被玷污的真理。被背叛的生命，消失在六月最炎热的阳光里，映入他蔚蓝色的双眼。安灼拉的眼睛，公白飞曾说，能看得到未来。

勒·卡布克的血流了出来，它在地上蜿蜒的轨迹，通向没有光明的方向。那裁决命运的青年已经知道，死神必然来临，他无处不在。在第一声枪响的地方，安灼拉看到了死神，而别人看到了他自己。

这一刻你就是我，因为你无法逃脱。死神的声音在耳边挥之不去。

我服从了必要。我利用你，但是我恨你。

他不再说话了，那处女般的嘴唇阖上了，人们看着他，视线近似留恋般地投向沉沉黑夜，像一个已被永久放逐出城邦的异乡人。

 

看到了吗，我的孩子。只有一个未来，那就是我。而你，与你的同伴，也终将属于我。

他缓慢地向死神转过头，望进那不可捉摸的诱惑，神情如启示录中镇住整支军队的天使般肃穆。

只有一个未来。在未来，即使是你，也必定服从。 

无论是什么，你会为我带来胜利。那个时候你会发现，你我已是共犯。

你完成了你的使命，该我去完成我的。

死神再次望向这沉静的青年，他与无数年轻的灵魂，都染上一种顽固的热病，它让最自由的人也陷入狂热与野性，最终投入烧却自己的火焰，为了那迷惑理智的结局，像他眼中的光景。 

除此以外他一无所知。 

于是他俯身向前。一个吻，在唇上，安灼拉感到了它的气息，不是灵魂的主宰给予生命最后的怜悯，只有欲望的味道。奇怪的是，死神的亲吻甚至比他的血更滚烫。 

 

 

所有的一切都像潮水般袭来，在骇人的宁静中展开一幅死神钟爱的阴森景象。勒·卡布克的血流了出来。他的嘴唇覆上马白夫神甫冰冷的额头。让·勃鲁维尔温柔的男中音，他倒下时血溅上怀中薄薄的纸页，上面的诗句没来得及写完。炮兵中士的头发是金黄色，他的脸很温和，至多不过二十五岁，可以做他们的兄弟。门面被毁去、已经失去窗框的科林斯，玻璃破碎的孔洞像一只没有光的眼睛。二楼室中只剩唯一一个站立的身影，瞬间寂静中士兵举起闪亮的排枪，从烈性酒精中醒来的格朗泰尔奇异的表情—— 

谁也不知道这个青年在街垒顶上看到的究竟是怎样的情景，他向来把一切尽收眼底。即使在最后，安灼拉也没有让人们蒙上他的眼睛。 

他站在街垒铺路石堆成的台阶上，一只臂肘靠着枪筒，陷入沉思，洞察内心的瞳孔闪射出受到压抑的光芒。突然，安灼拉抬起头来，把散成光环的金发朝后一甩，然后开口说：

——公民们，你们展望过未来的世界没有？……

 

 

他的微笑尚未结束，排枪就响了。

 

 

就在那一刻，他听到了熟悉的呢喃。

我爱你。

这声音仿佛一个永不结束的梦境，那里像他之前所看到的，浸满曙光，尽头是死神的笑容，仿佛在宣告自己的胜利。

我仍憎恨你。

安灼拉低语，这是他的回答。

 

话音刚落，他的灵魂燃尽、消失了，像镜中的映象，终于黯淡。那幻象碎裂四散，一块金色的碎片掉进神祇的眼中。这异样的感觉是他不曾拥有的，死亡的主人略生疑惑，像那曾经的青年一样皱起眉来，一阵视线模糊后，又恢复如常。

真怪。他对自己说。我失去了什么呢？什么都没有。只是一滴眼泪罢了。

他向这个灵魂交出了唯一一滴眼泪，那金色的碎片与所有记忆，都随之消失了。

六月的街垒上，亟待他收取的亡灵仍盘旋不去。死神望着巴黎，微笑了一下，又驾着他的马车上路了。

 

 

“在那些停滞的夜晚；

那金色的长发在死亡中熠熠生光。”

 

-Fin-


End file.
